


Love Flowing in my Nightmare Boy

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Addiction, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Recovery, Schmoop, Sex Addict!Trick, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: Rehab has set Patrick on a road to recovery, but sometimes nightmares still wake him up in a sweat... But luckily Pete knows just how to make everything feel lighter.





	Love Flowing in my Nightmare Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Caffeine Cold!

Patrick wakes up breathless and gasping for air, sweat sticking him to his sheets as his body shakes with every breath. It takes him a moment to get his bearings, to recognize where he is, to realize he's not where he was a few moments ago. He lets out a sigh of relief, but the sound still trembles. It was just a dream, just a dream. It wasn't real. But it felt so real, and it still weighs heavily over him, refusing to let go.

Trick tightens a fist in the sheets and turns his face into his pillow, realizing even his hands are trembling. His entire body feels so warm and agitated and of course he's hard. That's no surprise. The actual memories of the dream start fading, but there are pieces he can still recognize. He remembers feeling lost and hopeless. He remembers his addiction overwhelming him. He remembers giving in to his need and feeling so sick and wrecked and terribly alone. But it was just a dream. He's not there anymore. He's in his bed, and he's safe.

His body aches for touch and for release, but he focuses on breathing. He thinks back to everything he learned in rehab, how to handle his addiction in a healthy way on his own. Sure he could get himself off no problem, but when you're a sex addict, it's never quite that simple. 

Five minutes of breathing, focusing, calming down, centering himself, and Patrick finally feels okay enough to stop clutching the sheets and actually roll onto his back. His heart seems to beat a little harder but it's nothing like the frantic pounding of his panicked wake up. He stretches his arms and rolls his shoulders before he sits up in his bed finally, empty except for himself. He fumbles for his glasses, and slips them on as he picks up his phone. 9 am. Way too early. He doesn't want to start his day, but he knows he won't be able to fall back to sleep after that wake up. Besides, even if he could fall asleep, he's afraid of what kind of dreams his brain might make up for him once he went under again.

He stalls actually getting up for another 10 minutes, but then eventually he's forcing himself up onto his feet. Laying in a messy bed that smells with sweat will just give him ideas, ones he doesn't feel mentally prepared to face today. Or at least, not quite yet. A splash of cold water over his face does him some good, and then he's heading out to the kitchen, thoughts of getting something caffeinated to drink on his mind. 

Trick gets one step into the kitchen when a familiar voice fills the air.

"Good morning sunshine. You're up early," Pete says from his position leaning against the counter, a sweet and fond smile on his face.

Patrick shuffles over to his boyfriend, spirits immediately elevated far above where they were only minutes ago. He mumbles a good morning and leans up to press a quick good morning kiss to Pete's lips. They taste like coffee, and Patrick can feel the smile they're shaped into. It's so Pete, and it makes Patrick lean in a little closer, a hand coming up to rest on Pete's back. The kiss lingers a bit longer than normal, and Trick thinks that's the reason the older boy wraps an arm around Patrick's shoulders and presses their foreheads together once the kiss breaks.

"How'd you sleep?" Pete asks, a simple question that also has a level of concern behind it. 

Patrick's eyes stay closed, focusing on his guy. Pete smells like coffee and chocolate, and his warmth is so inviting. Trick can feel him everywhere, and he's very much aware of how close Pete's lips are to his own right now. He feels Pete bump their noses together affectionately and it's so gentle and innocent that it helps him get his bearings, the ones he hadn't realized he was losing.

"Shitty dream," Patrick responds simply, voice a grumpy grumble, and Pete just nods understandingly. 

"Well I know what'll make you feel better," Pete responds confidently, giving Patrick's shoulders one last squeeze before he's pulling away.

Patrick's sleepy grumpy face almost smiles as he watches the older guy turn towards their cabinets and pull out the biggest mug they own. He appreciates Pete immensely. Somehow Pete always knows just what to do, just what he needs. And right now? What he needs is to get his mind off of his dream and focus on his day. He doesn't need to sit down and talk about his dreams and his feelings. It's not that Pete wouldn't want to talk with him, it's just that the guy knows what Patrick needs right now. It's almost like he has a sixth sense when it comes to Trick.

"Yeah? And what's-," Patrick starts before being cut off mid-sentence by a big yawn, "what's that?"

He looks over to find Pete glancing his way with a fond little smile. He turns back to what he's doing, digging through another cabinet as that small smile spreads out into a wide grin.

"That's a secret, you'll just have to wait and find out," Pete answers with an awkward two-eyed wink, like Patrick doesn't know that he's rifling through the very cabinet they keep their tea in.

Trick quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, and almost goes to press, but then ends up keeping his mouth shut. He can play along for once. He watches Pete move about the kitchen, and he has the sudden urge to go up behind him and give him a hug. Wrap his arms around the guy and kiss the back of his neck. He's so close to actually doing it, but he's scared that touching Pete so much would be too much for him this morning. He needs distance as much as he wants proximity. Pete looks good this morning, but that’s not anything new since he looks good every morning that Patrick sees him. Hair still messy even though he’s probably been up for awhile now, one of Patrick’s t shirts too baggy on him, bright happy eyes, wow how did Patrick get so lucky to have him? More accurately how did he get so lucky as to find someone as amazing as Pete who would stay with him through all of his shit with his addiction?

Patrick shuffles over to their kitchen table and takes a seat on the bench, slouching forward and holding his head in his hand. Ugh, 9 am? Who invented 9 am? They need to be punished for their crimes against humanity. 

He isn’t sulking long before Pete’s by his side once again with a piping hot cup of tea and a plate of something Patrick can’t see from the angle. Pete places the things in his hands down in front of Patrick and then takes a seat next to the younger boy. The idea to get benches for their table rather than chairs is one that Patrick really appreciates at times like these. Times when Pete sits right next to him, pressed side-by side, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. As always, there’s a warmth and an unwanted heat in him caused by that touch, but with Pete being so sweet, smiling and bringing him breakfast, he’s learning to see things differently. He’s been learning to appreciate mornings together. Ones where they don’t have sex. Ones where their kisses and touches are innocent. He’s really come to love spending time like this with his boyfriend, unmotivated by sex. Throughout his road to recovery, the both of them have been constantly surprised by how affectionate and sweet Patrick can be at times. He’s less grumpy, less angry, less hot-headed, less irritated when he’s winning the battle against the monster in his chest.

The smell of hot tea drifts up and makes Patrick feel immediately better. He looks down at what Pete brought him and his cup is accompanied by a little plate of cookies. Cookies for breakfast? Oh yeah, they’re totally adults. He smiles down at his little breakfast and leans in to sip at his tea, getting hit with a facefull of steam and slowly losing his vision. He grumbles as he awkwardly wipes at his glasses, but Pete just chuckles and plucks them off his face for him, wiping them off on his shirt and then returning them to Patrick’s face. The look in Pete’s eyes is absolutely adoring and it makes Patrick’s heart skip. 

Trick sips his tea and munches his cookies and for the first time since waking up, he feels the weight of the dream fall from his shoulders. He feels happy, and not even Pete leaning over and biting an entire cookie out of his hand could make him feel otherwise.

 


End file.
